Série de drabbles
by Shali-83
Summary: Marathon Prompt, série de drabbles. Douze petites histoires plus ou moins courts sur les Divisions.
1. Kenpachi Ichigo

**DRABBLES MARATHON PROMPT**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**DRABBLE N°1**

**Prompt : **Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui d'autre ? » « Non, en fait, d'habitude rien ne me vient à l'esprit » lancé par **neyarchess****  
Rating : **G  
**2 mots : **Kenpachi - Ichigo**  
Titre : **Erreur sur la personne

Kenpachi Zaraki, capitaine de la onzième Division du Gotei 13, était un grand amateur de duels. Il aimait se battre – comme tous ceux de sa division en fait – et trouver un adversaire toujours plus fort à vaincre était sa grande ambition. Ichigo Kurosaki faisait parti de cette catégorie que Kenpachi adorait : fort, un reiatsu puissant, bagarreur, grande gueule. Un vrai délice pour cet homme.  
Aussi chaque fois qu'il entendait que le Shinigami remplaçant était entre les murs du Seireitei, il s'empressait d'aller le trouver. Bien sûr, dirigé par Yachiru, il se perdait toujours… pour pas changer, lançait toujours Yumichika en pouffant.  
Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Yachiru accrochée dans son dos, il partit en trombe à l'annonce de l'arrivée du rouquin. Un large sourire dévoila sa dentition de requin alors qu'il filait sous les gestes d'encouragements de Yumichika.  
Traversant dans le dédale des allées du Seireitei, il vit apparaître une touffe de cheveux roux au loin au milieu d'un groupe de Shinigami. Son sourire s'agrandit et il dégaina son zanpakutô. Il fit vibrer son reiatsu en s'arrêtant juste derrière.  
« Yo Ichigo ! »  
La personne se retourna et se mit à crier avant de s'évanouir.  
« C'est pas Ichi-nii ! se lamenta Yachiru. C'est juste Asticot ! »  
Le capitaine de la treizième division s'accroupit et redressa légèrement la tête de ce pauvre Hanatarô. Le garçon essayait juste un des chapeaux que Kyone affectionnait. Il avait pris grand peur en sentant le reiatsu du capitaine de la onzième et ça en avait été trop pour son petit cœur.  
« Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui d'autre ? demanda Ukitake en le sermonnant.  
- Non, en fait, d'habitude rien ne me vient à l'esprit. » Ukitake leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant de lassitude devant cette attitude bourrine.


	2. Quincy Ishida

**DRABBLES MARATHON PROMPT**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**DRABBLE N°2**

**  
Prompt : **« C'était bien lancé. Dommage que la cible soit à l'opposé.» lancé par **hittosama**

**Rating : **G**  
2 mots : **Quincy - Ishida**  
Titre : **Bien visé

Ishida était un très bon élève. Son grand-père était fier de ses progrès de Quincy.  
Ce matin-là, le garçon s'entraînait au tir comme chaque matin quand il était en vacances chez le vieil homme.  
Il fixait la cible devant lui. Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ainsi ? S'il restait concentré bien qu'il perdait son sens de l'orientation, il pourrait toucher la cible. Après tout, rien ne disait que lors d'un combat contre ces sales Shinigami, il ne serait pas dans une telle situation, ballotté et courant de partout.  
Concentration et précision, savoir faire glisser son pouvoir, le dessiner pour prendre la forme d'une flèche, viser et tirer.  
Il la décocha.  
« C'était bien lancé. Dommage que la cible soit à l'opposé, rit gentiment le grand-père en venant derrière lui. »  
Ishida, rouge de honte, tourna la tête vers la cible de l'autre côté du jardin. Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant.


	3. Kisuke Yoruichi

**DRABBLES MARATHON PROMPT**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**DRABBLE N°3**

**  
Prompt : **« Il n'est jamais à l'heure. En avance ou en retard mais jamais ponctuel » lancé par**Akasha****  
Rating : **G**  
2 mots :** Kisuke - Yoruichi  
**Note : **Spoil. Tomes flashback (chap.108-97)**  
Titre :** Tu veux peut-être une montre, Kisuke ?

C'était la seconde réunion des capitaines depuis qu'il avait pris son poste à la douzième Division.  
La première fois, il avait cru être en retard mais finalement non, il avait été un peu en avance par rapport à Yamamoto, le commandant et capitaine de la première Division.  
Cette fois, il était parti avec de l'avance mais en chemin, il avait rencontré quelques soldats de sa Division. Aussi palabrait-il en riant quand Hiyori débarqua.  
"Espèce de débile, tu sais quelle heure il est ? lui demanda-t-elle en le frappant à la tête.  
- Hey hey, Hiyori, arrête de me frapper, se plaignit-il."  
Elle l'attrapa par la manche et le traîna de force jusqu'au bâtiment de la première Division.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il allait le faire et les autres capitaines sortirent un à un, essayant de cacher soit leur amusement soit leur mépris.  
"Je euh...  
- T'étais où espèce de débile mental ? lâcha une voix bien connue."  
Kisuke ouvrit la bouche. Pourtant il était parti en avance, non ?  
"Tu veux une montre ou quoi, débile ! T'as raté une réunion de capitaines !"  
Yoruichi l'attrapa par l'oreille et le traîna vers sa Division, elle allait lui apprendre à être ponctuel.  
Et pourtant... il n'était jamais à l'heure. En avance ou en retard mais jamais ponctuel...


	4. Kisuke Hiyori

**DRABBLES MARATHON PROMPT**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**DRABBLE N°4**

**Prompt : **« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des ... nains de jardin à brouette ? » lancé par**calliopel****  
Rating :** G  
**2 mots :** Kisuke - Hiyori  
**Note : **Spoil. Tomes flashback (chap.108-97)  
**Titre :** Et ma main dans ta gueule ?

Kisuke Urahara, capitaine de la douzième division, avait complètement changé l'orientation du bâtiment : il en avait fait un complexe scientifique impressionnant.  
Chaque jour, le capitaine inventait de nombreuses choses, parfois bien utiles, la plupart du temps inutiles et complètement débiles aux dires de son assistante. Mais il s'en moquait.  
Revenant d'une réunion entre capitaines, il s'arrêta quand il vit Hiyori, debout, devant la pelouse du bâtiment. Il s'étonnait fort qu'elle ne lui saute pas dessus, l'injuriant et le frappant comme elle le faisait si souvent.  
Le capitaine s'approcha de sa subalterne qui semblait fixer avec attention un point précis de la pelouse. Au début, il ne comprit pas : qui avait-il de si intéressant là ? Il n'y avait que le plan de fleurs et le nain au bonnet rouge et à la jolie brouette qu'il avait fabriqué. Un truc bien inutile lui avait-on dit mais Kisuke s'en moquait, il le trouvait affreusement mignon.  
Hiyori le regardait, ses grands yeux ouverts comme ceux d'une personne effrayée. Kisuke se demanda alors pourquoi... puis il se rappela de la vive réaction de sa consoeur quand il avait fièrement exhibé le nain rouge.  
"Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des ... nains de jardin à brouette ?"  
Elle se retourna lentement vers lui et lui dédia un regard mortel avant de lui sauter à la gorge.  
"Et ma main dans ta gueule ?"


	5. Hiyori un nain

**DRABBLES MARATHON PROMPT**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**DRABBLE N°5**

**Prompt : **"Thème Vérité" lancé par**tipitina**  
**Rating :** G**  
2 mots :** Hiyori - un nain  
**Note :** Spoil. Tomes flashback (chap.108-97)  
**Titre : **J'avoue (suite de "Et ma main dans ta gueule")

Chaque fois qu'elle passait devant la pelouse de la douzième Division, Hiyori était prise d'un violent frisson. Et ce jour-là comme les précédents, elle s'arrêta à deux pas de la porte.  
Figée sur place, elle tourna lentement la tête vers ce qui la narguait chaque matin. C'était le nain : son bonnet rouge, sa barbe blanche, son sourire de publicité, les petits blush roses et la petite brouette contre laquelle il se tenait appuyer. Une sueur froide descendit le long de son corps.  
Non, elle n'en avait pas peur. Kisuke se fichait d'elle mais elle n'était pas effrayée par cette chose inerte et inutile.  
Elle s'approcha, les poings serrés, prête à lui montrer. Arrivée devant le nain, elle le fixa, yeux dans les yeux. Sa bouche tiqua dans un rictus de peur. Non. Elle ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus par... par ce truc !  
Elle inspira à fond, les yeux fermés. Elle allait le shooter, le fait disparaître, l'exploser en mille morceaux.  
Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une lueur meurtrière brillait dans son regard.  
Elle fixa le nain, levant son pied pour lui mettre un coup. Mais là, une chose étrange se produisit : le nain sembla sourire, l'air de dire "Tu m'auras pas".  
Hiyori frissonna vivement avant de crier et de partir en courant.  
Elle avouait... elle avait peur de ce nain immonde. Mais personne ne le saurait... le premier qui lui en ferait la remarque mourrait.


	6. Quatrième Division

**DRABBLES MARATHON PROMPT**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**DRABBLE N°6**

**Prompt : **"Du coup on doit lui couper la jambe droite. - Ben non, la gauche. - ...Dans le doute, nous couperons les deux." lancé par **waders**  
**Rating :** G**  
2 mots :** Quatrième Division**  
Titre : **Baptême du feu

Unohana avait été appelée pour un cas d'une extrême gravité selon Yasochika.  
Elle arriva donc assez rapidement dans la salle d'opérations où l'attendaient Hanatarô et Isane. Ce devait être la première fois que le jeune garçon assiste à une opération de ce genre, un baptême du feu en quelque sorte.  
Le patient avait été endormi. Il... pissait littéralement du sang, perdant tout au niveau des jambes. Mais cela n'effrayait en rien le capitaine.  
"Capitaine, que faisons-nous ? demanda Hanatarô d'une petite voix.  
- Il a perdu trop de sang, capitaine."  
Elle leva ses yeux sur sa supérieure et retint un rire.  
"Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, dit Unohana en soupirant."  
Hanatarô commençait à avoir peur, il n'avait jamais pratiqué d'opérations.  
"Du coup on doit lui couper la jambe droite.  
- Ben non, la gauche, dit Isane avec sérieux.  
- ... Dans le doute, nous couperons les deux, termina le capitaine."  
Elle attrapa la scie et la tendit à Hantarô.  
"Tiens, Hanatarô, c'est toi qui va le faire !"  
Sous le regard étonné de ses supérieures, le jeune homme fixa le corps du Shinigami avant de tourner de l'oeil et de s'évanouir.  
Mince, ce n'était pas prévu dans la petite blague, pensèrent-elles.


	7. Renji Richiki

**DRABBLES MARATHON PROMPT**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**DRABBLE N°7**

**Prompt : **"Donne moi ta chaussure !  
- Pardon ??" lancé par **mushoos**  
**Rating :** G**  
2 mots :** **  
Titre : **Elle vient ? (suite de "Mécanique" de **waders**)

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours accompagner le vice-capitaine à la douzième Division pour faire enregistrer les hollows ? C'est ce que se demanda Rikichi en regardant Renji.  
La machine avait beau être grande, le vice-capitaine n'était pas doué pour faire entrer sa victime à l'intérieur, ça en devenait navrant. Nemu lui avait pourtant montré pour la énième fois comme faire... Il lui avait ri au nez en lâchant un "Tsss trop facile !".  
"Oui... trop facile..., soupira le jeune homme."  
Renji tapait et frapper à coups de pied à coups de main l'appareil, jurant.  
"Donne moi ta chaussure ! cria-t-il en se retournant vivement vers son subalterne.  
- Pardon ??"  
Rikichi le fixait, médusé. Pourquoi sa chaussure ?  
"Elle vient ? insista-t-il en faisant un geste impatient de la main."  
Le pauvre garçon avala de travers mais retira sa chaussure et la tendit d'une main hésitante à son chef.  
Renji l'inséra dans le mécanisme pour bloquer ce qui lui prenait la tête. Il éclata d'un rire victorieux sans voir que la pression montait.  
"Byakuya-sama... pourquoi moi ? pleura le pauvre garçon."


	8. Chizuru Inoue

**DRABBLES MARATHON PROMPT**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**DRABBLE N°8**

**(warning "yuri")  
**

**Prompt : **"- Je suis toute mouillée... - Ha ? Pourtant, il ne pleut pas. - C'est... à un autre niveau." de **hittosama**  
**Rating :** PG  
**2 mots :** Chizuru - Inoue  
**Titre : **Fantasme

Honshô Chizuru faisait partie de ces gens plein d'entrain et sans aucune gêne.  
Tout le groupe était parti mangé sous un arbre, il faisait beau en ce premier jour d'été alors autant en profiter. Keigo tentait désespérément de faire changer d'avis Ichigo, Mizuhiro faisait comme à son habitude le tampon. Du côté des filles, Rukia montrait à Orihime ses derniers _chapy_. La rouquine souriait, adorant l'expression de ces adorables petits lapins.  
Chizuru la regardait, assise en face d'elle. Décidément, Orihime était magnifique, adorable, _so cute_. Et là, à rire et s'extasier devant de simples petits lapins, Chizuru l'imagina bien vite portant un bikini noir qui mettrait en valeur sa généreuse poitrine, une paire d'oreilles de lapin affreusement mignonne et la chose la plus sensuelle voire érotique pour elle : la petite queue touffue juste au-dessus des fesses de son amie. Elle tendit la main et la referma dessus, s'extasiant et couinant, elle adorait ça : toucher et presser le petit pompon de fourrure de Orihime en lapine.  
"Je suis toute mouillée...  
- Ha ? Pourtant, il ne pleut pas, rétorqua Tatsumaki.  
- C'est... à un autre niveau."  
La jeune fille avait ce regard lubrique d'à chaque fois qu'elle observait Orihime. Et il ne s'en alla pas quand la main de Tatsumaki s'abattit sur sa tête.


	9. Isshin Ichigo

**DRABBLES MARATHON PROMPT**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**DRABBLE N°9**

**  
Prompt : **"Tu es peut-être un dieu mais tu n'en es pas moins homme." de **meanne77**  
**Rating :** G  
**2 mots :** Isshin - Ichigo  
**Titre :** Dieu le père

Chaque matin, c'était toujours la même chose : son père lui sautait dessus, changeant de techniques pour confondre et battre son fils prodigue. Et chaque matin, il se prenait une raclée. A croire que Kurosaki senior était masochiste.  
"Ah Ah Aaaah ! Je suis ton dieu et aujoud'hui est le jour de ton jugement, cria-t-il."  
Il se précipita sur Ichigo, armant son poing, prêt à le frapper dès qu'il serait à la bonne distance. Il ne le louperait pas, il s'était entraîné tous les matins avant de venir dans la chambre de son fils.  
Mais comme chaque jour, Ichigo se décala et le père traversa la fenêtre, atterrissant presque trois mètres plus bas, dans les buissons.  
"Tu es peut-être un dieu mais tu n'en es pas moins homme, lâcha avec lassitude Ichigo."  
En bas, Isshin peinait à se relever, subissant un énième affront de ce fils ingrat.


	10. Yumichika Ikkaku

**DRABBLES MARATHON PROMPT**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**DRABBLE N°10**

**Prompt : **"Fais-moi l'amour ! - Encore ?" de **mushoos**  
**Rating :** G  
**2 mots :** Yumichika - Ikkaku  
**Titre : **Encore ?

Rangiku, célèbre vice-capitaine de la cinquième Division autant par son imposante poitrine que par ses soirées de beuverie, avait réquisitionné la salle de la cinquième pour inviter ses camarades en l'honneur de... non en fait, ils n'avaient pas besoin de prétexte pour se torchonner.  
Renji arriva le dernier - son capitaine ayant exigé de lui qu'il finisse toute la paperasse - avec trois bonnes bouteilles de saké. A son entrée, Yumichika et Ikkaku se mirent à ricaner.  
"Alors les pédales, on se la joue mec ? lança le vice-capitaine.  
- Et toi, fillette, t'as fini de te cacher dans les jupes de ta mère ?"  
Ikkaku et Renji se toisèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Il posa les bouteilles et frappa dans le dos de son collègue, rieur.  
Et ils commencèrent à boire, ils portèrent un toast à chacun des capitaines. Puis sur les nouveaux arrivants, sur eux-mêmes, sur des conneries plus grosses les unes que les autres pendant que les bouteilles diminuaient.  
Une heure passa, puis deux, trois, quatre... Ils étaient tous bien éméchés. Yumichika fit du pied à son confrère et sous le regard amusé des autres, ils allèrent aux toilettes.  
"T'as besoin qu'il te la tienne ? ricana Rangiku, vautrée sur la table. Renji, je m'étouffe !"  
Le vice-capitaine de la sixième aida sa consoeur à se remettre droite.  
Ils ne firent même pas attention au temps que passèrent Yumichika et Ikkaku aux toilettes. Quand ils revinrent, c'était les cheveux en bataille et le kimono défait.  
Puis la boisson se remit à couler à flot. Quand l'heure fut celle de partir, Kira aida Renji à tenir debout, le ramener à son bâtiment. Rangiku resta à moitié allongée sur la table au milieu des bouteilles et les deux de la onzième partirent gaiement en se tenant l'un à l'autre.  
A la moitié du chemin, tanguant dangereusement, Yumichika se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
"Fais-moi l'amour ! lâcha-t-il sans gêne.  
- Encore ?"  
Mais ils étaient tellement ivres qu'ils ne se sentirent même pas tomber sur le tas de feuilles. Sauf le lendemain quand Ikkaku se retrouva avec des feuilles mortes collées sur le crâne.


	11. Hinamori Renji

**DRABBLES MARATHON PROMPT**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**DRABBLE N°11**

**  
****Prompt : **"C'est la première fois que je vois une étoile pareille." lancé par **mushoos**  
**Rating :** G  
**2 mots :** Hinamori - Renji  
**Titre :** La belle étoile

Renji et Hinamori marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils revenaient d'une soirée calme passée en compagnie de Kira. Le jeune homme était un peu ailleurs et déprimé depuis que son capitaine avait trahi et quitté le Seireitei. Ils l'avaient ramené avant de rentrer.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bâtiment de la cinquième Division, sans avoir échangé un mot depuis. Renji releva la tête : il faisait nuit noir et on ne voyait presque rien des bâtiments.  
Mais il y avait dans le ciel, une lumière brillante, comme une étoile. Renji sourit, c'était vraiment joli.  
"C'est la première fois que je vois une étoile pareille.  
- C'est... c'est normal Renji, c'est pas une étoile... , répondit Hinamori avec hésitation. La lanterne a explosé et là, c'est juste l'ampoule qui pend..."  
Renji se tendit. La honte. Il rit, un peu jaune avant de se racler la gorge.  
"Bon ben bonne soirée ! dit-il avant de partir."  
Il marcha assez vite... la honte pensait-il.


	12. Yachiru Yumichika

**DRABBLES MARATHON PROMPT**

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**DRABBLE N°12**

**  
****Prompt : **"Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est la plus belle! - Je sais pas, mais t'as un putain de spot sur le nez !" lancé par **waders**

**Rating : **G  
**Rating :** G

**2 mots :** Yachiru - Yumichika  
**Titre :** Miroir, mon beau miroir

Yumichika était ce que l'on appelle un "homme coquet". Non pas une _sale pédale_, une_ fillette_ ou encore une_ tantouse_ comme les autres pouvaient dire, non il était juste coquet et aimait prendre soin de lui.  
Il passait plus de temps à faire sa toilette et se regardait dans le miroir que toutes les Divisions réunies.  
Fredonnant, il se coiffait tranquillement, mettant sa plume correctement à l'oeil.  
"Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est _le plus beau_ ! chantonna-t-il avec un large sourire."  
Après tout, il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
"Je sais pas, mais t'as un putain de spot sur le nez !"  
Il sursauta brusquement alors que son vice-capitaine était accrochée dans son dos, les bras pendant sur le torse du garçon en montrant un endroit de son visage sur le miroir. Yumichika s'approcha de la psychée.

Ikkaku buvait tranquillement son café. Soudain un cri déchira le calme ambiant. Il fallit s'étouffer, dégueulassant toute sa tenue.  
"Yumichika, sale pédale, ferme-là !! brailla-t-il."


End file.
